Waiting
by Yasmia
Summary: ..::Songfic.Waiting.Green Day. Kyo's greatest desire is to defeat his rival, Yuki and become accepted as part of the Zodiac. How can he possibly find the strength?::.. Theme Song 'Waiting' by Green Day::..


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters featured in the fic, I also do not own this song, it's a song by 'Green Day'

**

* * *

**

**Waiting**

Kyo sat on the roof of the Sohma household, planning the techniques he would use in his next fight against Yuki. There was nothing Kyo wanted more than to be accepted into the Zodiac, rather than being shunned by everyone in the family. This was the reason Kyo and Yuki fight whenever they see each other. Kyo wants to be accepted the way Yuki has been, and Yuki wants the freedom that Kyo has.

**I've Been Waiting a Long Time  
****For This Moment to Come**

Being neglected by his own family because of his Zodiac animal made Kyo feel worthless, and to him, beating Yuki was the only way to gain the respect he deserved, because, when he did, he knew that he would be able to feel wanted, to feel needed, and to feel like a true Sohma.

**I'm Destined  
****For Anything… At All **

Kyo never like being the centre of everyone's attention, but he hated being totally ignored even more. He wanted people to acknowledge his existence, to look at him as Kyo Sohma, not Yuki's cousin or the 'Stupid Cat'.  
'Damn Rat' he thought to himself. Although Kyo and Yuki were cousins, they were also sworn enemies, based on the envy they had for each other. "When I beat that damn Yuki, everyone will know me as Kyo Sohma, the one that beat 'Prince' Yuki." Kyo yelled, standing up on the roof, getting excited at the thought of being accepted. He punched the air, practising for the final fight. Kyo couldn't wait to be recognised as himself and not just the cat.

**Down Town Lights Will Be Shining  
****On me like a New Diamond  
****Ring Out Under the Midnight Hour**

Standing on that roof made Kyo feel invincible, he could see for miles around him, but as soon as he came down from that place, he would feel uneasy, as if someone was constantly watching him, making sure he wasn't losing his temper. That's why Kyo chose to stay where he was, but when did go down, he would challenge and defeat Yuki. He had to prove himself to all his doubters, which was most of his family. There was no room for error, everything had to be perfect.

**No-one can Touch Me Now  
****And I Can't Turn My Back  
****It's too Late, Ready or Not At All **

Hour after hour, Kyo sat on the roof, watching the sun set, the light from the sky fading. Kyo sat in the darkness. He was cold, but he didn't want to go inside, he knew Yuki was there. Today he had been so close to gaining the respect he craved for, but again, he had failed and Yuki, once again mocked him for losing, which was the exact reason Kyo was sitting on the roof. He hadn't even been down to get food, he had brought him some rice balls up from the left-over meal but he hadn't even touched them, he was feeling too pissed off to even eat. Losing today had really hit him hard, he was tired of being looked down on and pushed around, it was time for him to do something about it.

**I'm So Much Closer Than  
****I Have Ever Known  
****Wake Up**

When morning came, Kyo was still sitting - or as he was now doing, lying - on the roof, he had just woken from a very good night sleep up there, for some reason, this is where Kyo felt comfortable and most at ease. He looked at the rice balls, still there from last night and took one in his hand. He spent a moment looking at it, sniffed it and decided that eating it wouldn't be a wise move; he got an example of what it may taste like, as he did whenever he smelt things. Still feeling frustrated about the events of yesterday, Kyo decided not to bother going down to breakfast. He squeezed the rice ball with rage, re-shaping it slightly, and when it didn't burst into tiny grains of rice, he threw it as hard as he could, down to the ground below.

**Dawning Of a New Era  
****Calling… Don't Let It Catch You Falling  
****Ready or Not At All  
****So Close Enough to Taste It  
A****lmost… I Can Embrace This  
****Feeling… On The Tip of My Tongue **

Kyo knew that with a little more effort he could beat Yuki but he also knew that he didn't have the skills he needed, and the only way to gain these skills was training Kyo was going to have to go the mountains. Just a few training sessions and Kyo would finally be classed as a true member of the Sohma family, and then the cat could be included in the Chinese Zodiac. After this training, Kyo knew he would finally be able to beat Yuki.

**I'm So Much Closer Than…  
****I Have Ever Known  
****Wake Up  
****Better Thank Your Lucky Stars**

Kyo closed his eyes. He imagined what it would be like to attend the Sohma family feast and to witness the very first 'Year of the Cat'.

**I've Been Waiting A Lifetime  
****For This Moment to Come**

There was never an inch of doubt in Kyo's heart about being able to beat Yuki, but every time he lost a fight, he lost some more of his confidence and his anger towards Yuki increased.

**I'm Destined For Anything At All**

Kyo watched as Yuki left the house to go to school; he had been on the roof since the previous night after losing yet another fight to Yuki, this was somewhat of his hiding place and thinking spot.  
Without turning around, Yuki knew that Kyo was watching him. "You're going to be late for school, you stupid cat."  
Kyo ignored Yuki, but as always, Yuki's comment about him being a stupid cat had hurt him. Kyo picked up one of his rice balls and aimed it at Yuki's head.  
He missed.  
Yuki pretended Kyo hadn't tried to start a food-fight; instead he left the Sohma grounds, to go to school. "So the cat's stubborn as well." He said to himself.

**Dumbstruck  
****Colour Me Stupid **

Kyo turned his back so he didn't have to look at Yuki, he thought about going to the mountains. It would be hard work, and the change in temperature could have a serious effect on his body, but Kyo was willing to take the risk. He was going to do the training, and finally be accepted as a Sohma and an official member of the Zodiac, and then he could finally be happy - all he had to do was defeat Yuki. It all seemed so easy now; just a few training sessions between him and happiness.

**Good Luck  
****You're Gonna Need It  
****Where I'm Going If I Get There…  
****At All…  
****Wake Up  
****Better Thank Your Lucky Stars**

* * *

-MissRikku

9th June 2005 – 16th June 2005


End file.
